It is the purpose of this study to adapt the methodology used to measure the levels of specific mRNAs in biopsies of human skin, particularly from chronic wounds. Specifically the polymerase chain reaction is being utilized to measure mRNA levels for collagenase and for collagen. Also the levels of these mRNAs are being assayed in fibroblasts cultured from skin biopsies of individuals of varying age to identify possible alterations in gene regulation.